A Charming Town
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: John's on a hunt and leaves the boys in a nearby town that he thinks is safe. Little does he know that Charming isn't nearly as safe as advertised. Dean gets into a little trouble when he butts heads with a local boy and ends up on the club's shit list. I don't own anything SPN or SOA.
1. Welcome to Charming

A new kid. That wasn't unusual in Charming. The low crime rate brought in lots of families wanting a safe town to raise their kids, not realizing that the only reason the town was so safe was because of the motorcycle club that ran the town from behind the scenes. But over the last four months there had been eight people that had gone missing from town and there hadn't been a new kid in school for over a year since the war against the Mayans began.

That made the new kid unusual. Why did a family want to move to Charming while it was experiencing it's bloodiest year in Charming history. On top of that no one had been hired in the area. No man or woman looking for a job to support their kid and no one knew where the new kid lived. In a town this small it was impossible to escape people knowing at least a little about you as soon as you came to town, but this kid was a complete enigma.

The only thing that anyone knew about the new kid was that on his first day at Charming High he was dropped off by an old black car, he kept to himself and he'd been seen around town with a younger boy that went to the middle school.

Jax wasn't the only one that didn't like how much he didn't know about the new kid, Gemma and Clay didn't like that they had yet to see a parent around town and didn't know what they're intentions were here. The mystery around the new kid was what made him beyond unusual.

Jax was walking down the hall with Tara and one of her friends. They were chatting while he escorted them to their next class. They were almost to the classroom when the new kid walked past them, he smiled and nodded his head to the girls before continuing down the hallway. Jax followed the new kid with his eyes while the girls erupted into giggles and Tara's friend began gushing about how cute he was. Jax broke off from the girls and followed the new kid down the hall and around the corner. When Dean turned down the end hallway he was alone. The hallway only had one classroom and two empty teacher offices. Jax rounded the corner and grabbed the new kid by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Who do you think you are? Flirting with my girl?" Jax growled, pushing the new kid against the wall. The few students who were walking out of the classroom quickly diverted their eyes and hurried down the hall.

"I think my name's Dean. And you are?" Dean asked as he leaned back against the wall completely relaxed. Dean's ease only pissed Jax off more.

"The guy that's going to bash your pretty boy face in. The Teller-Morrow auto shop on the end of town, 3 o'clock. Be there." Jax snarled as he pushed away from Dean.

"Sure." Dean said as he straightened up and adjusted the collar of his leather jacket.

"And I trust that this will be a one on one fight." Dean stated and Jax snarled again as he spun on Dean.

"I wouldn't let anyone else have the pleasure of beating your ass into the ground." Dean looked pleased and nodded to Jax.

"See you at three." Dean turned and walked into the classroom. Jax was seeing red, Dean's easy going acceptance of Jax's threat pissed him off and set him on edge at the same time. There was something wrong with the new kid and Jax was going to get to the bottom of it.

With ten minutes till three Jax was pacing the TM parking lot. Opie was standing a few feet away, rolling his eyes at his best friend. Jax needed to learn to control his temper. Opie had tried talking Jax down, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Jax had made sure that Clay knew what he was doing and Clay told him to keep it clean. It amazed Opie how fucked up their lives were that the adults in their lives thought it was a good idea to settle a beef with fists and guns instead of remaining level headed and talking things out.

Opie checked his watch, at least there was only three more minutes till this shit show got started. Jax continued to pace and the other guys milled around, keeping an eye out, not wanting to miss the afternoon's entertainment. The minutes ticked by and Jax only seemed to get more agitated the longer he waited. It was now 3:03 and Jax was fit to be tied.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Jax snarled as he looked at the clock on the garage wall.

"Maybe he's not coming." Opie suggested as he took a seat on the picnic table, picking up the can of coke he'd gotten from the bar in the clubhouse.

"Should have just beat him to a pulp right there in the hallway. Shouldn't have given him the chance to pussy out." Jax ranted and Opie sighed as he leaned back against the table, but set back up when he saw two figures walk into the TM lot.

"Jax." He said and pointed to the gate. Jax snapped around and sneered at the taller of the two figures walking up the lot.

"You're late!" Jax snarled.

"Well I'm sorry your highness, but I had to pick up Sammy from school and they dismissed a little late today. Didn't realize it was the crime of the century." Dean put his hand on Sammy's shoulder before turning a little to speak to him without taking his eyes off Jax.

"Go over to the picnic table. Don't get too comfortable, we'll be out of here soon."

"Dean." Sam started, but Dean shook his head.

"We'll be outta here soon, I promise." Sam sighed and hiked his bag further onto his shoulder before walking past the steaming Jax to sit on the picnic table opposite Opie.

"Brought your little brother to witness your beat down, how nice." Jax scoffed taking off his sweatshirt while Dean did the same with his jacket.

"Where else was I going to take him, as you so nicely pointed out, I was late. Didn't want you to think that I wussed out on our plans." Dean said with a smile. Jax sneered before throwing a punch toward Dean's face. Dean dodged and landed a punch to Jax's side. Jax stumbled back a step with a hiss, grabbing at his side. Dean smirked and did his best to pose like a Muhammad Ali poster, giving a few hops and fake jabs to further piss off Jax.

The pain in Jax's side ebbed as his anger rose. He charged at Dean faking a punch to Dean's face while aiming for his gut. Dean blocked the hit to the head and moved so the punch to the gut barely missed him. Dean landed a punch to Jax's face, sending Jax reeling. Jax blindly kicked out and hit Dean in the leg. Dean grunted at the impacted and stepped back as he watched Jax fall on his ass to the ground.

Opie looked over at the little kid sitting across from him as he sighed. Sammy, as Dean had called him, was sitting with his head on his fist, looking bored.

"Does this happen often?" Opie asked, concerned by the kids reaction. How often did this kid watch his brother fight that it didn't phase him any more. Sam shrugged.

"Dean likes fighting, but not with civilians. He's only fighting that guy so that the guy will leave him alone. Dean wasn't flirting with his girlfriend, dad just taught us to be nice to girls, though he did say he thought the blonde was pretty." Sam said and Opie nodded, a little confused by the term civilian. It made sense, Jax had jumped the gun, picked a fight with a guy that was going to kick his ass without even knowing what he had picked a fight over.

Opie turned back to the fight, the guys and a group of the mechanics were gathered in the garage doors watching. Clay did not look happy as he watched Jax catch Dean's fist over and over again. Jax's eyebrow was bleeding and his lip was split. Dean let Jax catch his cheek before giving him a punch to the gut and then his jaw on his way down. Dean grinned as he stood over Jax panting and groaning on the ground.

"Is this what you wanted, your highness? You wanted to fight, but can't even land a proper punch." Dean taunted as he wiped a little bit of blood from his lip before spitting on the ground to his left away from Jax.

"Get up, you can't take a loss laying down. Get up!" Dean's voice dropped an octave and got louder as he spoke, his face aging in a way no one had been expecting. Sam's head snapped up as he heard Dean's voice.

"Oh no." Sam whispered and Opie became concerned at the kid's tone and paid more attention to his friend that was laying on the ground in front of a very pissed off guy that looked like he was going to eat Jax for breakfast if something didn't happen soon. Jax struggles to sit up, obviously motivated by the taunting.

"Are you deaf? I said get to your feet!" Dean yelled and Jax managed to pull himself to his feet again, glaring at Dean as he did so. A dark look entered Dean's face as Jax attempted to stare him down.

"You want to throw down, then you need to know what you're going against, but if you're stupid enough to pick one without knowing, then the least you can do is put up a decent fight." Dean squared up and watched Jax do the same. Jax launched at Dean again and again failing to land a punch.

"Don't fight with anger, fight with determination, like their something on the line! Anger fades with pain, but determination grows stronger!" Jax ducked his head and ran at Dean to bowl him over. This time Dean didn't move, instead he stood his ground, grabbed Jax by his shoulder's, kneeing Jax in the gut, knocking the wind out of him before pulling him up to land a solid punch to Jax's nose. Jax screamed as his nose began to gush.

"Staying low doesn't help unless your opponent is taller, you have to be fast. If it helps think of it as kill first, so you can die last. One punch has to be enough. There's no luck when it comes to a fight, it has to be skill or your going to end up bleeding to death on the ground!" Jax took a wild shot at Dean in a desperate act to defend his pride, but Dean blocked it and landed another solid hit to his temple, knocking Jax out. Dean caught him as he fell and lowered him to the ground. Dean turned to face the crowd that had gathered in the garage door way.

"Anyone wanna defend his honor?" Dean demanded with a dark glare. No one moved despite the noise coming from the crowd.

"Sam!" Dean calls and Opie watches as the kid across from him springs into action. Jumping from the picnic table and swinging his backpack onto his shoulders in one motion before taking off to walk out with his brother without a backward glance. Opie watched as the two figures walked out of the TM lot and disappear around the gate. Clay walked over to Opie while Otto and Piney walked over to Jax to take him back inside to wake up.

"Who the hell was that?" Clay asked angrily.

"The new kid. Know he first name's Dean, but don't have a last name." Clay nodded as he glared toward where Dean had disappeared. Tig walked over, glancing between the knocked out Jax and the gate.

"Haven't heard anyone bark like a drill sergeant since I left basic. Haven't seen anyone fight like that since I was in the marines, either. Kid was giving me flashbacks." Tig said a little awed.

"Tig I want you to follow them home from school tomorrow. I want to know everything about that kid. There has to be a reason that kid knows how to fight like that and it can't be good. When Jax wakes up we're going to pump him for what he already knows, might be useful." Tig nodded while Opie stared at the gate grimly. Opie had a feeling Dean wasn't going to leave Charming unscathed if Clay and Gemma had anything to say about it, especially after the beat down he had just given Jax. Gemma was going to be out for blood and Dean would be lucky to escape with his life if she got a hold of him. As for Opie, he'd gained a new level of respect for the new kid. Not many people got to walk away unharmed once they were set in Jax's cross hairs and without even knowing it, Dean had damaged Jax's reputation not only at school, but also at the garage and it was going to take a very long time for that to mend.


	2. Watch the Shadows

Unsurprisingly, the blond haired punk didn't show up to school the next day. Dean was a little smug about that, especially when he saw the giant that was the blonde guys friend who had sat at the picnic table with Sammy. The guy smirked when he saw Dean in the hall and gave a nod before moving on to his next class.

Dean was surprised when the giant took a seat across from him at the lunch table he had commandeered in the corner of the small school cafeteria.

"I'm Opie." The giant said, holding his hand across the table.

"Dean." Dean replied as he shook Opie's hand.

"Was quite the show you put on yesterday. Never seen Jax get his ass kicked like that." Opie said with a grin. Dean made sure to keep his face neutral not wanting to bite off more than he could chew with a second fight in two days, he had a feeling Opie would be a little harder to take down then his buddy.

"Only gave him what he was asking for." Opie nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Jax has a habit of getting himself into trouble. Been that way since his dad died, his mom and step-dad are at a loss at what to do to straighten him out. It was good to see someone kick his ass though. Jax needed to be knocked down a peg or two, learn that his mom and Clay wouldn't be able to protect him forever. He's too used to being the prince for his own good." Dean nodded, a little confused at the information Opie was dealing out.

"You seem nice Opie, but… why are you telling me all this?" Dean asked. Opie's smile dropped.

"Since you're new to town and now that you've gotten on Jax's bad side, I wanted to warn you about a couple things. You need to keep low and stay aware. This town is run by the Sons of Anarchy, I'm sure you noticed all those motorcycles you were fighting in front of yesterday?" Dean nodded.

"Jax's dad started the club with my dad and a few others, was President till he died and now Jax's step-dad is president of the club. Jax is kind of next in line, that's why we call him the prince. He's not an official member yet, but Jax still holds a little power and his mom holds a lot more. She's pissed about the damage you did to her baby's face. If I was you, I would stay low and find something to smooth things over, the club isn't known for doing things the legal way and I'd hate to see an innocent hurt because the prince bit off more than he could handle." Dean listened carefully, Opie didn't seem to be telling him this to scare him, the guy acted sincerely worried for Dean's well being.

"I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks for the heads up. Shouldn't be in town for too much longer. We'll only be here till my dad can get a job done a few towns over then we'll head out to a new town." Opie nodded.

"If you're lucky, your dad will get that job done sooner rather than later." Opie paused.

"Say, how'd you learn to fight like that? My dad was in the army during Vietnam and even he can't fight the way you did yesterday." Dean tensed up. The longer he spoke with Opie the more he was regretting fighting the blond punk.

"My dad was a marine, he wanted to make sure my brother and I could handle ourselves while he was away." Opie nodded.

"One of the other guys was in the marines. He was real impressed with ya. Said you were giving him flashbacks to basic training." Opie laughed, but Dean couldn't bring himself to even smirk. Was he really that much like his father? He'd always wanted to be exactly like his father, but he'd seen the look on Sam's face as he ran to catch up with him yesterday. It was the same look Sam had when dad had been extra hard on him during training and lost his temper, it was fear and Dean never wanted that look to be because of him.

Opie noticed the look on Dean's face and stopped laughing. Opie's smile quickly disappeared into a deep frown as he studied Dean and now that he was really looked he was starting to notice just how much older Dean looked then the rest of his classmates, Dean already looked in his twenties despite being in junior classes, Dean's hands were bruised and a couple of his knuckles were scabbed from the fight yesterday, but there were scars and a few of his fingers were slightly crooked from breaks like some of the long time mechanics or Chibs from the countless bare knuckle fights he had taken part in.

The longer Opie looked at Dean the more he could see the signs of hard living he had become accustomed to seeing on the bikers that frequented TM and it was starting to worry Opie. There was definitely more to Dean than Dean was willing to tell and by Sam's reactions the day before, their lives were probably far from easy.

When school was over Opie went out to the student parking lot and climbed onto the old bike that his father had helped him purchase. When Opie rode out of the lot he wasn't surprised to see Tig not too far down the road and immediately felt terrible for the rough time Dean was going to have in Charming all because Jax couldn't keep a hold on his temper. In a silent promise to help Dean, Opie decided not to tell Tig that Dean didn't use the main road when he left school, but drove past with a nod, headed to TM.

Dean slid out the back door of the school and into the woods. It was shorter to cut through the woods to the middle school than to circle around on the street. The middle school got out later than the high school so Dean walked around the building and sat on one of the benches in front of the building. While waiting for the bell Dean heard the sound of a motorcycle come up the street and saw a black bike pull up on the other side of the road. Dean could see something white stuck to the gas tank of the bike and the guy on the bike was dressed in black and looked like he was wearing a leather vest. He was one of the guys in the crowd at the auto shop yesterday and Dean was reminded of his conversation with Opie earlier.

When the bell finally rang Dean was glad that Sam hadn't stayed late again today, Dean wanted to use the crowd to stay out of sight of the biker watching from the road. Dean quickly ushered Sam back around the building and into the woods. There was a partial path that Dean had made from walking from the high school to the middle school twice every day for the last month. But he'd been sure to mix up their routes home to not have an obvious trail to follow, something John had insisted on in case someone ever got a little too curious about the boys.

"Dean, what are you doing. The house is the other way." Sam said and Dean quickly covered his mouth.

"I think I have something stuck to my shoe." Dean explained and Sam's eyes widened in understanding. Both boys became alert as they listened to everything around them. Dean was starting to think that the biker hadn't seen them slip into the woods when he heard the snap of a stick behind them. Neither boy acknowledged the noise but Dean sped up a little to get a little more space between them and who ever was following them. Once a little farther up the trail Dean saw a tree with a low hanging branch and the branches above it weren't too high to climb. The branches were full of leaves, if Sam got up at least three branches he'd be invisible to who ever was following them. Dean guided Sam to the tree and knit his fingers together, Sam caught on to what Dean was doing and braced his hands on Dean's shoulders while placing his foot in Dean's hands. Dean hoisted Sam onto the branch and anxiously watched him climb higher till he was hard to make out amongst the leaves. Dean gave Sam a thumbs up before continuing down the path.

Dean moved faster now and made sure to leave tracks and evidence of his movements as he went along, not wanting the person following them to think they'd lost him and turn back. Dean didn't want them to get the chance to spot Sam by giving them a second go at it. Once Dean felt he was far enough away from Sam he doubled back and climbed a tree over hanging the path, adjusting to reach his boot and pull out his knife before settling on a branch with a clear fall to the ground.

It was only a couple minutes before Dean heard another branch snap. Dean was on edge as he watched the path from where he'd come, the adrenaline kicking into overdrive as he saw the outline of a figure coming through the trees. A tall guy with curly black hair and dressed in black. It was the same guy Dean had seen sitting on the motorcycle in front of the middle school. The guy must not have been too bright if he hadn't figured out he was on a wild goose chase through the woods.

The man stopped just within sight and began checking the area for more signs of the boys. Dean could faintly hear the guy grumbling as he started walking again. The man came closer and Dean could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Sure, he'd been on plenty of hunts with his dad at this point, but the target had never been completely human and that made Dean anxious as the man crept closer till Dean could finally see the man right below him. With his sight clear Dean jumped from the tree, landing on top of the man and sending him sprawling to the ground. Dean quickly rolled to his feet and pulled the gun from the back of the man's waist as he started to reach for it. Dean quickly got to his feet and backed away from the biker laying face down on the ground. Dean could clearly read the back of the man's vest now. 'Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club' in bright white letters with a large grim reaper in the middle, scythe in hand while the other held what looked like a magic eight ball with the 8 replaced by an 'A'. Opie was right, the club had decided to come after him.

"Why were you following us?" Dean demanded as he pointed the gun at the man groaning on the ground and clicked off the safety. The man pushed himself up and rolled so he was facing the kid and in turn coming face to face with the business end of his own gun.

"Do you even know how to use that kid?" The man sneered as he looked up the barrel to glare at Dean. Dean smirked.

"Why don't push your luck and find out, Mr. Biker man. Was it not enough that your prodigy wanted to beat the snot out of me without instigation, but now that I beat him in a fair fight, you want to track me down and probably kill me? Since you were packing." Dean wiggled the gun a little for emphasis. The man continued to glare.

"No, club is just a little uneasy about a kid in town that fights the way you did. Put's us on edge when someone so young can open a major can of whoop ass and if you can do it that means someone taught you and that makes us even more edgy. We just want to know a little about you kid."

"Like what?" Dean demanded.

"Like where you live, who your parents are, what you're doing in town, when you plan on leaving..." The man shrug and Dean snorted.

"You thought you were going to get all that and my life story from following me home? Well, answers you want, answers you'll get. Where I live is none of your damn business, my dad's John and he's working out of town, and I have no idea when we're leaving, hopefully soon since your little town has showed so much hospitality while we've been here." Dean said sarcastically.

"Now I'm telling you. Leave me and my family alone, if I see you again it won't be so pleasant, especially if I'm not alone." Dean ended ominously before taking another couple steps away from the man before clicking the safety back on, removing the clip and throwing the gun one way and the clip another into the woods. Dean took off running back toward Sammy, grinning when he heard yelled curses coming from the man he'd left on the ground.


	3. Lunch Talk

The next couple days went smoothly. The blond punk, Jax, as Dean had found out, still hadn't shown back up to school and Dean was happy about that. He didn't think he could control himself from beating the life out of him if Jax started something. Dean was pleasantly surprised that Jax's friend Opie continued to sit with him at lunch. Dean respected the guy, he didn't seem anything like his friend. Opie was laid back and pretty quiet, today he'd brought his girl over to sit with them. Opie introduced her as Donna and she seemed nice. Opie said he would have had her sit with them sooner, but Donna had been out with the stomach bug for the last week.

"So what'd you do to stir up so much trouble with the club?" Donna asked quietly when Opie had gotten up to throw away his and her trash. Dean shrugged before leaning back in his chair.

"I smiled at a girl in the hallway and your guy's buddy Jax thought I was flirting with his girl. Threatened to pound my face in and told me to meet him at that auto shop for a show down. Well I showed up and beat his ass. Opie said beating up the prince didn't put me in anyone's good book around here." Donna looked surprised before smiling.

"So that's how Jax broke his nose?" She asked.

"Probably, I didn't stick around to do inventory of his injuries, Sammy had homework that needed done and we needed to head home." Donna looked at Dean perplexed.

"You beat the shit out of a guy in a fight and your only worry is about your brother getting his homework done?" Donna asked. Dean shrugged again.

"I only have to deal with Jax and the club in town. I gotta live with Sam and that kid can make you want to beat your own brains out with his nagging, especially when it comes to school, he's such a nerd. I swear the kid's like a walking encyclopedia." Donna smiled at how Dean spoke about his brother.

"I wouldn't say that Jax's beat down didn't get you into anyone's good book. There are a couple guys in the club that enjoyed watching Jax get knocked down a peg. You just didn't get into the_ right_ good books. Jax's mother is beyond pissed that the club let you beat Jax as bad as you did and Tara, his girlfriend, is mad that you screwed up his face. You bruising Jax's reputation, also bruised hers. The other girls around school are no longer seeing her as head bitch in charge now that Jax isn't there to defend her." Dean was amazed at the ripple effect one beat down in a town this small had. Opie walked back over to the table and took his seat next to Donna, ending the conversation.

"What we're you guys talking about?" Opie asked as he looked to Donna. She smiled and leaned against his side.

"Dean was telling me about his brother."

"Yeah, was telling her how much of a brainiac that kid is. I swear if I gave him the chance he'd do my homework." Dean said shaking his head. Opie laughed as he wrapped his arm around Donna.

"Didn't really get the chance to talk to him when he sat across from me at TM. The kid actually seemed bored watching you fight with Jax." Dean chuckled and nodded.

"He was already annoyed with me that I was keeping him from his homework and then when I told him why we were going to the auto shop, he got even more annoyed with me. Sam thinks all problems can be talked out, that we shouldn't have to fight to get through our problems." Dean rolled his eye while Opie laughed again.

"Sounds a little like Dr. Phil." Opie joked.

"Exactly!" Dean exclaimed.

"Though I'll admit, I wish Jax and the club would think a little more like that. With the club, fighting only gets them into deeper shit. You wouldn't believe the number of times I had to back Jax up after he's bitten off a little more than he can handle. Actually, he's pretty pissed at me for not backing him after you started wailing on him." Dean snorted.

"Knew the only reason he didn't want to fight here at school was because he wanted back up. Amazing how one guy's beef seems to become everyone's beef these days, no one believes in a fair fight anymore, always gotta stack the deck and tip the scale to make sure you come out on top. Really glad that for once it didn't work out for him." Dean said and Opie nodded.

"Yeah, and now you've even got Tig pissed." Opie stated and Dean looked at Opie confused.

"Who's Tig?" Dean asked.

"The guy you met the other day at the middle school." Opie said, not giving away any details as Donna looked at him confused.

"What would Tig be doing at the middle school? Tig doesn't have any reason to be at the middle school." Donna asked and Dean understood, Opie didn't want Donna involved with club stuff. That was something Dean could respect, the club was a lot like the life he lived, you only brought people into it if you absolutely had too.

"He was dropping something off to the school from one of Gemma's fund raisers. Bumped into Dean while he was waiting for his brother." Dean was impressed at how quickly Opie came up with a lie that made perfect sense, he felt bad that they were lying to Donna, but he also couldn't argue with why he was doing it, Donna didn't need wrapped in club drama, knowing what had happened behind the middle school would only upset her and she didn't need to worry about Dean.

"Oh! Didn't catch his name. Just knew he was with the club because of the vest he was wearing." Dean said and Opie look grateful that Dean went along with the story.

"Oh, okay." Donna said, still looking confused.

Dean had been extra cautious about walking home with Sam since the day Tig followed them into the woods. Now Dean never left the tree line and Sam snuck out the back door to prevent being seen by anyone watching from the road. Along with that precaution Dean made sure they left few tracks and took various long routes to the house to make sure they weren't followed. Dean's paranoia had kicked up a notch and for once Sam didn't complain, not after the fright he had received when he watched Tig follow Dean further into the woods while he'd been forced to sit and wait in the tree, not knowing if Dean would come back or not.

This was the first time Sam was anxious to leave town. He hated being the new kid and always dreaded the new schools, but Charming was different, it had been since the beginning. Charming wasn't like all the other towns. Usually the new kid was ignored or there was a welcoming committee, but here in Charming you were met with suspicion and avoidance, the feeling put Sam on edge. Dean hadn't minded the new school for once but that had changed quickly when he had his run in with Jax, then Dean was in the same boat as Sam and they both were impatiently waiting for dad to get back from Lodi so they could get the hell out of dodge.

Dad had thought the town was safe, with the low crime rate and cute neighborhoods stuck in the 1950's. So much for being safe while dad was hunting that werewolf in Lodi. Dad had unknowingly stashed his sons in the most dangerous town in the area and both boys hated to admit they were scared to stay too much longer.

After school Opie walked into the clubhouse to see his old man sitting at the bar. He quickly walked over to him and patted his father on the shoulder. Piney looked up from his drink and Opie nodded toward the dorms. Piney nodded and Opie took off to his father's dorm room and sat on the bed. Piney wasn't too far behind and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on, son?" Piney asked as he leaned against the door.

"Dad, do you think there's anything you can do to keep the club anyway from Dean?" Opie asked and Piney looked surprised.

"Why?" Piney asked as he pulled over the chair that sat against the wall and took a seat.

"Because something's not right dad." Piney snorted at that.

"Of course something's not right. That kid took down Jax like he was a heavy weight champ. What's this really about?" Opie sighed and looked toward the door before looking back to Piney.

"It's not just that Dean can fight. I've been sitting with him at lunch, I've gotten to know him a little bit and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that goes around beating the snot out of people for the hell of it. Plus, you heard Jax say that he wanted to fight the guy because he made a move on Tara? Well that's not what happened. Dean says he smiled at Tara's friend Bonnie, you know the blonde that comes around sometimes to go shopping with Tara?" Piney nodded.

"I even asked Bonnie what happened and she said the same thing as Dean. That he walked down the hall, smiled and nodded and kept walking, next thing she knew she and Tara were at their next class and Jax was gone. I think Jax jumped the gun and lost his temper and that's no reason to take a bite out of the guy that knocked him off his pedestal. Honestly, I'm glad Dean kicked Jax's ass, he needed a reminder that the world doesn't revolve around Jax Teller." Piney nodded.

"I believe ya, but that's gonna be hard to sell to the rest of the club, 'specially after he held Tig at gun point in the woods the other day." Opie sighed and wiped his face with his hands.

"What would you have done if someone was following you and your brother through the woods like a stalker. Dean's protective of his brother and for all he knew, Tig was a pedophile and going to kill them. Dean did what he had to, he kept his brother safe. Plus, Tig should consider himself lucky he didn't get shot. If he'd done that to me I would have shot him, hell Dean didn't even do anything to Tig except knock him down, he didn't punch him, kick him, shot him. In fact, Dean answered Tig's questions and threw the gun just far enough away to keep Tig from following him while he got his brother to safety. What kind of standard are we holding Dean to? He's proved he's not a threat, that he doesn't _want_ to hurt anyone." Opie defended, but Piney didn't seem completely sold.

"What did he say about the threat he made to Tig?" Piney asked.

"Nothing." Opie said and Piney's face grew serious.

"But Donna was sitting at the table with us and I didn't want her involved in any of this. I didn't get the chance to ask him why he threatened Tig, but I could hazard a guess. Dean was afraid for his brother's life and he wanted to make sure Tig would think twice before trying to do anything to them again and hasn't it worked? Clay hasn't sent anyone else out to follow Dean since Tig failed. And imagine what Dean's dad is like. Dean had to learn what he knows from someone and he said at lunch that his dad wanted to make sure Dean and his brother knew how to protect themselves if he wasn't there. If that's what he teaches to protect themselves, then I don't want to see them pissed. Dean wasn't even angry when he beat Jax, he was just proving a point. He managed to get the drop on Tig and we both know how hard that is with how paranoid Tig is." Piney looked like he was contemplating what Opie was saying.

"If Dean's this good, his dad has to be better. I wish you could see what I see when I sit down with Dean at lunch. He's a soldier dad, no doubt about it. He's got the scars, the broken fingers, the look in his eye, just like all you guys that sit around the table. When you really look at Dean, it's easy to see he's had a hard life and I don't think we should be making it any harder. Dean said that they're only staying long enough for his dad to finish a job a couple towns over, that they'll be leaving before too long. Can't the club just steer clear a little while longer till Dean and his family can leave town?" Opie felt like he was pleading and Piney looked like he was finally coming to the same conclusion as Opie. Dean was dangerous, but he wasn't a threat to the club and they could deal with that. With the Mayans already causing problems they didn't need another problem in the area, especially one so close to home. Piney looked at his son and nodded.

"I'll go around and talk to the guys, get them to see that there's no need to terrorize two kids who are just passing through. I'll take it to the table and we'll put it to a vote." Opie released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and nodded as he relaxed. His dad would make sure things got taken care of, Opie knew that. He just had to hope that the other members would see the light before someone ended up hurt.


	4. Good Bye

Dean finally got a call from his dad. John had it narrowed down to two possible suspects and luckily they lived on the same street, all he had to do was stake out the neighborhood in two days when the full moon started and then he'd be back to pick up the boys. He said they were going to head out to Bobby's when he picked them up, said he needed some down time after this one. Dean knew what that meant, especially since it was the end of October. His dad would ditch him and Sam at Bobby's before going off on a binge.

Dean shared the news with Opie and Donna at lunch the next day, letting them know he'd be gone by the end of the week.

"What do you mean you'll be gone by the end of the week. You guys just moved here!" Donna cried as she looked at Dean with a pained expression.

"You act like I'm dying, Donna." Dean joked, but when that didn't lighten the mood Dean got serious.

"This is the longest we've stayed in a town for a long time. Dad's jobs don't usually take this long and when he called last night he said that the job would be finished in a day or two. Sam and I'll pack up the house tomorrow and then dad should be back the day after that. Dad promised that we'd go up to South Dakota and see our uncle for a couple weeks, Sam's excited about it and if I'm completely honest, you two have been the only people in this town to be the least bit accepting." Dean said and winced as he saw tears running down Donna's face. If Dean was being honest with himself, he would admit that leaving did cause a twinge in his chest, for the first time in a long time Dean had allowed himself to make friends and now he was going to have to leave them.

"And at the risk of having a chick flick moment, I did want to thank you guys for hanging around. I haven't had friends in a long time and I have to admit I'm gonna miss having people to talk to." Donna was all but sobbing now as she stood from the table, but surprised Dean when she didn't leave the cafeteria, but walked around the table and threw her arms around him in a hug. Dean went stiff, unsure what to do as he looked over at Opie slightly panicked as he waited for his reaction. Dean had made Donna cry and now she was hugging him, from experience he knew that usually didn't fly with guys when their girlfriends hugged a guy that wasn't related to her. Opie gave Dean a forced smile and nodded. Dean relaxed a little and gently patted Donna on the back.

"So much for no chick flick moment." Dean said with a laugh and Donna forced a laugh as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"You good now?" Dean asked with a soft smile. Donna nodded and walked back around the table and snuggled into Opie's side.

"You know I'm not dying. I'll even leave you some numbers you can reach me at, if it'll make you feel better." Dean offered feeling awkward and rubbed the back of his neck as he talked to Opie.

"That'd be good man." Opie said with a nod. Dean dug into the pockets of his jacket and found the notepad he kept in there and a pen. He wrote down the number to the cell phone his dad had given him and then he wrote 'EMERGENCY – LIFE OR DEATH ONLY' above the phone number to Bobby's along with the code word Bobby gave people so he knew they were really who they said they were before sliding the paper across the table to Opie.

"Dude, what's with 'Mary 110283'?" Opie asked as he looked at the paper.

"My uncle's a little paranoid, if you ever have to call that number just say that phrase and he'll know that I gave you that number. Without it, you might as well be talking to a brick wall." Opie raised an eyebrow at Dean, but Dean kept his gaze till Opie nodded and put the paper away in his pocket. Dean ripped off another sheet of paper and pushed it into across the table with the pen. Opie wrote down his phone number and Donna did the same.

"I'll make sure to let you know if either of the numbers change." Dean said and Opie nodded.

"We'll do the same." Dean smiled and nodded.

"My dad promised that he'd give me his car one day, when that happens I'll come back to visit, can't promise that I'll stay long but I'll come." Dean said and Donna smiled. She wiped at her eyes again before looking at the watch on her wrist.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up before class. I'll see you guys later." She kissed Opie on the cheek and grabbed her bag before disappearing out of the cafeteria. Opie watched her go before turning back to Dean and leaning in over the table.

"I just want to let you know, I took care of the club. No more getting stalked or needing to peek over your shoulder. I had a talk with my dad and got him to see things my way, that you were only defending yourself. He spoke with the other members. They had a vote and majority rules, no more harassing. Plus, Jax was trying to cover his own ass in why you showed up to fight at TM, his step-dad's pissed and that definitely played apart in the ruling. Otto even told me to thank you for knocking Jax off his horse for him." Opie grinned and Dean chuckled.

"Well you can tell Otto that he's more than welcome."

"I will." Opie said.

"Truth be told, I think some of the guys are a little jealous that you were able to get your licks in. None of the guys dare say anything about Jax because of his mom, she may not be a member, but being the prez's old lady wields some power and she could make their lives hell if she wanted to. They've all been holding out for when Jax prospects, then the real hazing will begin and there's nothing Gemma can do because it's all part of becoming a member." Opie had a devilish grin and Dean chuckled.

"Make sure you give me a call when the hazing begins, I want to hear all about it." Dean said and Opie promised.

"Since everything's been settled and your leaving and all… you should come to the party the club is having tonight." Opie offered and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Consider it a farewell party." Opie said and Dean shook his head in amusement.

"I like gambling, but I don't think I'm going to push my luck and walk right into the lion's den." Opie laughed.

"That's okay I understand, but I want you to at least come by the club tomorrow after school. I want to introduce you to my dad. Without him, the club wouldn't have listened to reason." Dean nodded.

"Sure thing. It's the least I can do to thank him for his help." Opie sighed as he looked at the clock.

"Yeah, seems like dad's had be the voice of reason more and more since JT died." Dean looked confused.

"JT was Jax's dad, he died in an accident a couple years ago. He, my dad and seven others created the club when they got back from Nam. JT was the first Prez and that's why we call Jax 'the prince'. JT was a great guy, very level headed and he made the club a family, but since Clay took over, the club's taken... a turn. The club's not so much about family anymore as it is the betterment of the people in the club, all others be damned." Opie looked upset as he spoke and Dean could empathize as he thought about the life he lived, he knew that from an outsider point of view, his dad could be seen the same way. John tended to put the job before his sons. Dean knew that John loved his sons and that he never wanted them to get hurt, but he knew that he and Sam would never come before his dad's revenge on the demon that killed their mom all those years ago.

"Well for that I can sympathize with Jax. My mom died when I was little, Sam was just a baby. Losing a parent is no cake walk, no matter what age you are." Opie shrugged.

"I can kinda relate. My mom ran off last year and my dad's been drowning himself in tequila ever since. He'd slug anyone that tried to take the bottle from him." Dean hummed as he nodded his head.

"My dad's poison of choice, strong whiskey. Though he supplements with beer till he can get a couple jobs done, then he goes on these binges. Sam and I either get dumped at some motel or with our uncle or one of dad's friends and then we won't see him anywhere from a week to a month." Opie looked at Dean with an expression not quite pity, but it was close enough to make Dean uncomfortable that he had shared so much.

"That why your dad's taking you to go see your uncle?" Opie asked and Dean nodded.

"Saw this one coming though. The anniversary of mom's death is next week."

"Sorry man." Opie said and Dean looked away and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, class is going start in a couple minutes." Dean stood up and so did Opie as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Opie extended his hand and Dean shook it with a small smile.

"Yeah, same time, same place." Dean joked making Opie chuckle before they walked out of the cafeteria and going separate ways to their next class.

The next day at a little after three Dean walked onto the TM lot with Sam in tow. Dean was feeling a little deja vu as he walked past the gate toward the garage. The parking lot was lined with motorcycles, all carrying a reaper sticker on the gas tank and the garage was busy with mechanics under cars and a lone figure sitting at the picnic table, though this time he was smoking a cigarette.

When Opie saw Dean walk in he flung the cigarette and walked over to meet him half way.

"Hey man, glad you showed up." Opie said extending his hand for Dean.

"I told you I would." Dean said as he took Opie's hand only to be pulled into an unexpected bro hug.

"I know, but I also knew you weren't keen on the idea of walking into the lion's den. So I'm glad you came. Come on in, I'll introduce you to some of the guys." Dean started to follow, but Sam hesitated and lagged back a little. Opie noticed and stopped.

"Kick it in gear little man, you're welcome here too." Dean smiled, glad that Opie had bothered to acknowledge his brother, that definitely earned Opie some points in Dean's book.

Sam picked up his pace and walked into the clubhouse side by side with Dean following Opie. Opie immediately walked over to the long bar not far from the door to a heavy set man who was sitting on one of the bar stools with a shot glass and a tall bottle of tequila in front of him.

"Hey old man, I want you to meet someone." Opie said as he stood next to Piney. Piney didn't even turn as he picked up his drink and threw it back.

"Better not be another girl or I'll beat your ass for running around on Donna." Piney said and Opie glared a little at his father.

"No, I want you to meet Dean." Opie said and this peeked Piney's attention. Piney spun around on the stool and took in the tall teen in a too big, beat up leather jacket and the short shaggy haired kid standing beside him.

"And who's the kid?" Piney asked.

"That's Dean's brother Sam." Opie explained and Dean stepped forward with his hand extended.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I hear I have you to thank for settling my issues with the club." Piney looked at Dean's hand before reaching out and giving it a brief shake.

"No problem. Just had to fix some ruffled feathers." Piney brushed off Dean's thanks.

"That being so, I still appreciate it, sir." Piney nodded, now paying a little more attention to Dean, taking him in a little more and then glancing over Sam. Piney was starting to see what Opie had mentioned to him. Neither boy acted like your typical teenager. Both stood at attention, just like soldiers at the ready. Dean kept his eyes on Piney and Opie, but Sam's head was on the swivel, watching the other guys as they milled in and out of the clubhouse. Dean acted like he wasn't paying attention but he tensed with every bang of the door and shifted when someone walked a little too close to the group standing at the bar. When Piney had shook Dean's hand he had seen what Opie had been talking about, Dean's fingers were scarred and crooked along with bruises from the recent round with Jax. And looking into Dean's eye, Piney could see a familiar sight looking back. Dean had the expression of someone that had seen too much and had been forced to do things that already haunted him. It was scary on a face so young. It was an expression that Piney hoped to never see on anyone younger than him and especially not someone the same age as his son.

"Saw your fight with Jax, Opie mentioned that you learned everything from your dad." Piney stated as he reached behind him for the bottle of tequila and his shot glass.

"Yes, sir." Dean replied.

"Haven't seen anyone fight like that since I left the army after Vietnam. Your dad serve?" Piney asked and Opie could see his dad fishing and so could Sam and Dean. Dean shifted a little uncomfortable with how much Opie's father was questioning about his dad.

"Yeah," Dean answered cautiously.

"He was a marine." Dean added and Piney nodded as he poured himself a shot and threw it back. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"You know, I didn't catch your last name." Piney said as he eyed Dean critically.

"Winchester, sir." Piney thought about it, but nothing came to mind with the name.

"Never heard of him. Had to camp with a division of marines while I was overseas, a command post had gotten bombed and forced them to vacate and settle with us for a couple weeks till a new command could be built somewhere else." Dean and Sam politely stood and listened though Opie rolled his eyes. Piney noticed and turned to his son.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, boy." Piney said and Opie straightened up.

"I'm gonna go introduce them to Otto." Opie didn't give his father a backward glance as he walked away.

"It was nice meeting you, sir." Dean said with a nod that Piney returned before turning to follow Opie. Sam did the same, but didn't wait for Piney before walking behind Dean. Piney let out a deep sigh as he watched the three boys walk away and go through the door to the garage. Now that'd he'd seen what Opie had, he felt a sadness in his chest knowing that those boys were headed out of town and back into whatever horrors their life brought with it. Usually Piney held a feeling of grim satisfaction when people moved out of town to escape the club, but today he knew those boys leaving wouldn't be saving them, that Charming for them would be exactly as advertised, a safer place than most.


	5. Furry Friends

Dean liked Otto. He was a huge guy with a dark sense of humor and he seemed to like Dean right back.

"So kid, where you from. You got one funny sounding accent going on." Otto said as he slid back under an ugly ass silver Honda Civic.

"Was born in Kansas, but only lived there a couple years when I was real little, since then we've kinda grown up on the road."

"Alright." Otto said, before grunting. The boys heard a bang before Otto slid back out from under the Civic with a big metal part in hand.

"I know how that goes. My mother was all about the hippie movement. Spent my teenage years bouncing from camp to camp with her till I joined the army. She was pissed, but when the hippie movement died down and she came home to Charming. We made up before she died." Otto looked over at Sam who was listening, but was spinning on a wheeled stool, watching the whole garage as the people worked and milled around.

"You're kinda quiet over there kid. You mute or something?" Otto asked and Dean chuckled.

"If only." Dean said and Sam glared at him before looking to Otto.

"No, sir. I can talk." Otto laughed before looking to Dean.

"Gotta be careful with him, you always gotta watch the quiet ones. They tend to sneak up on ya when you least expect it." Dean smirked.

"Will do." Sam was about to start spinning again when he saw someone come into the garage and he froze for a minute before leaving the stool and moving to stand beside Dean, almost standing on his foot. Dean turned to look at Sam, confused by his behavior till he followed Sam's line of sight and saw what had spooked him. The dark haired man that Dean had taken down in the woods had just walked into the garage and was rummaging through a tool box next to the garage door.

Otto noticed Sam's reaction and then Dean's. Dean tensed and squared up, looking like he was ready for an attack. This sudden behavior startled Otto, he stood up from where he had been on the floor next to the Civic and followed looked to where the boys were staring. Tig was in a tool box looking for a tool. Seeing what had startled them made it click for Otto.

"You boys can stand down. Tig's not going to do anything." Otto said, Dean wasn't quite convinced, especially when Tig turned around and caught sight of Dean standing across the room and glared angrily at him before returning to whatever car he was working on.

"Yeah, well I think it's about time we head home. Gotta pack anyway." Dean said placed his hand on Sam's shoulder to start leading him out of the garage while keeping an eye on Tig.

"Oh come on. No one would dare do anything here, especially not with Piney in the other room. Piney would kick anyone's ass that dared to look at you boys sideways." Otto was going to continue convincing the boys to hang around a little while longer when suddenly the office door was thrown open and woman with dark hair dressed in more leather than any of the bikers came marching into the garage. She was hot and looked angry as the door slammed shut behind her. The whole garage went silent as she stopped outside the office door.

"Church in twenty! Anyone without a kutte needs to leave!" She yelled and the garage became a flurry of activity as she went back into the office.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked Otto, still staring at the now closed door to the office.

"That's Gemma, she's Jax's mom and the head old lady." Otto said as he packed up his tools.

"Well that was definitely our queue to leave. I'm sure we'll see you around Otto." Dean said and Otto nodded, quickly wiping his hands on an oil rag before extending his hand for a shake.

"It was great to meet you Dean. You make sure to come back sometime. I think it's a shame that your both leaving town with a bad impression of the club. I hope we get the chance to fix that." Dean shook Otto's hand and headed for the open garage door, just as Opie came through the door to the clubhouse looking for them.

"Dean, hold on. I'll walk out with you." Opie jogged over but was caught by the arm by an older guy with graying dark hair. He said something to Opie too quiet for Dean to hear that seemed to surprise Opie. Opie nodded and said something back before the older guy let Opie go and walked toward the door that Opie had come out of. Opie shook himself before making his way over to Dean and Sam.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"That's Clay, the club prez, he said that Jax and I need to hang around till after church. It's club business." Opie said and Dean nodded.

"Alright, well Sam and I are going to head home so we can pack up. I'll see you around." Dean said and Opie nodded.

"Make sure you keep your promise, Dean." Opie called after them as Dean and Sam started walking away. Dean turned and smiled.

"You bet your ass I will." Dean called back before he and Sam walked off the lot and headed back to the house.

It was already dark when Dean heard the familiar rumble of the Impala coming up the dirt road that led to the old cabin that John had rented. Sam was already asleep when John pulled up. Dean was sitting in a chair cleaning the guns that their dad had left them with in case of emergency. Dean stood as he heard the engine of the Impala cut off and opened the door. John pulled himself out of the car with a grunt and staggered around the car. Dean half suspected that he'd gotten a head start on his binge when a cloud moved out from in front of the moon and revealed the long cut on John's forehead, making Dean move from the door to help his father inside.

Dean ducked under his dad's arm and wrapped his arm around his father's middle to keep him upright as Dean half dragged him into the cabin and sat him in the chair that Dean had been previously occupying. Dean quickly moved the guns off the table and got out the first aid kit. Dean almost slipped as he walked back to the table, he looked down and was horrified to find a small puddle of blood forming on the floor. Dean looked over his father and noticed a small stream of blood coming from his father's arm. Dean set the first aid kit on the table and managed to get his dad's arm out of his coat to see a long, bleeding line down his father's arm. It wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough that Dean would have to stitch it, along with the cut on his forehead. John was almost unconscious when Dean shoved a half empty bottle of jack into his hand. John groggily took three swallows before dropping the bottle onto the table. Between the blood loss and the booze, John would be out and he wouldn't feel much of what Dean was doing while he remained half conscious.

Dean picked up the bottle of jack and poured some into a bowl. Using a rag from the kit Dean cleaned away as much blood as possible before using the same rag to sterilize the area. John groaned as the wound started to sting, but didn't move or even open his eyes. Dean dropped a sewing needle into the jack before pulling it out and using his lighter to finish sterilizing it. Dean let the needle cool for a minute while he rummaged through the kit for the dental floss, when he found it he threaded the needle and set to work, first on the still bleeding wound on his dad's arm and then the one on his head. Luckily John had passed out before Dean could start sewing, it made it easier to focus on what he was doing when he didn't have to hear the pain he was causing or worry about the person moving.

When Dean was finished he put the kit away before hauling his father out of the wooden chair and into the recliner a few feet away. Sure it wasn't as comfy as a bed or couch, but it would be a hell of a lot more comfortable than the wooden chair he had been sitting in. As Dean threw a blanket over his dad, John grabbed Dean's arm. John grunted and opened his eyes a little.

"Dead wolf." He whispered and Dean leaned a little closer.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"In trunk." John grunted before closing his eyes again. Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head for a second before straightening up and getting his jacket and shoes on. He checked his dad's coat and didn't find the keys, he had to have left them in the car. Dean left a quick note for Sam in case he woke up, that way he didn't panic if he found Dean gone. Dean went out to the car, taking the keys out of the ignition to unlock the trunk. The dead wolf was luckily a shrimp of a man, so Dean wouldn't need to dig as big of a hole as expected.

Dean sighed and shut the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. Dean drove toward town till he got to the forested area between the high school and the middle school. Dean knew that it was sick to bury a body so close to a school, but he also knew that would be the last place anyone would look for a body, plus it was on the edge of town and he'd gotten to know the woods from his treks to the cabin with Sam after school. Dean dragged the body several hundred yards into the woods and set to work digging the hole.

Dean was almost half way done with the hole when it started to rain. It started as a slow drizzle before turning into a hard down pour.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled to himself as the hole was filling with water as fast as he was digging it.

"Come on!" Dean yelled at the sky, before starting to dig faster so he could get back to the cabin and dry off before he caught his death in the cold rain. Dean finally finished digging and kicked the body into the hole with a splash that covered his shoes and his jeans up to his knees.

"You got to be kidding me!" Dean groaned, kicking off as much mud as he could before filling in the hole. Dean even dug up some plants to relocate over the grave so that should anyone come trekking through the woods it wouldn't look like something had been buried, that way no poor sap found a dead body and there would be no investigation.

Soaked to the bone, Dean trudged back through the woods with his muddy shovel and tarp in hand. He had just gotten the trunk open to put away the tarp and shovel when a dark vehicle pulled around the corner. Dean's heart jumped into his throat. The dark vehicle slammed on the breaks and Dean hurried to throw the tarp and shovel into the trunk just as the car flipped on it's headlights and blinded Dean.

"What the hell are you doing out here, asshole." A voice yelled and Dean squinted, trying to see through the lights and the rain that was pelting him in the face.

"Dean?" Another voice asked before the passenger door of the car popped open and a tall figure hopped out. Dean took a step out of the lights and continued to squint as the tall figure walked toward him. The figure came into the lights a little and Dean could finally make out a face under a hooded sweatshirt.

"Opie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Opie asked.

"Could ask you the same, man."

"Yeah, but I asked first." Opie said with a smirk.

"Fine, dad clipped a wolf on his way back into town, the poor thing wasn't dead so he put it out of it's misery. He knows their protected, but he's already had a few too many tonight so I brought it out to bury it. Of course it wasn't raining when I got here." Dean said then glared at the sky as it continues to down pour.

"Your turn." Dean said with as bright of a smile as he could muster.

"The club voted tonight, Jax and I got approved to prospect, you'll be getting that phone call about the hazing sooner than we thought." Opie finished with a whisper before looking back toward the vehicle.

"First task as prospects was to do an errand for the club." Opie whispered.

"Without headlights?" Dean asked. Opie gave Dean a look.

"Remember how I said the club doesn't always do thing the legal way?" The light bulb went off over Dean's head.

"Oh… we're making the same milk run?" Dean asked.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Opie replied looking worried and acting a little jumpy as he watches the road and Dean nodded.

"Well I suggest you go into the woods and head right, I went left. Have fun with _your _furry friend." Dean said.

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it, just don't forget to give me a call when the fun starts." Opie smirks.

"Sure thing." Dean walked away and got into the Impala and drove away.

"This town just gets scarier and scarier." Dean whispered to himself as the vehicle's head lights went out once again and Dean was left by himself again, driving back to the cabin to catch a few hours sleep before he'd have to drive them to South Dakota in the morning.


End file.
